Lukis Aku
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Apa yang akan Sai katakan ketika Ino meminta lelaki itu untuk melukis dirinya? / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**Lukis Aku**

**.**

_Naruto adalah milik __Masashi Kishimoto__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan. _

Sai/Yamanaka Ino, K+, Romance

© kazuka, october 26th, 2013

**.**

"_Apa yang akan Sai katakan ketika Ino meminta lelaki itu untuk melukis dirinya?"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Lukis aku, Sai-_kun_."

Panggilan itu membuyarkanku, otak langsung memberi perintah, menyuruhku untuk menoleh serta-merta menjauhkan ujung kuasku dari poles-polesan hitam yang masih separuh jadi di atas kanvas.

Bunga misterius yang sedang kuwujudkan terpaksa berhenti ditengah jalan.

Dia yang membuyarkanku; dia yang punya mata seteduh padang rumput yang sedang kuhadapi, dia yang punya kalimat yang selalu mengalir lancar menceramahiku—dan itu lebih deras dari arus sungai yang berjarak satu meter dari kakiku, dia yang punya ekor kuda yang menjulang tinggi di kepalanya—yang kerap kali bergoyang manja menggodaku seperti tarian daun-daun pohon kelapa. Dia ialah Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau?"

Dia mengangguk—sekali lagi rambutnya yang berkumpul dalam satu kepang tinggi bergoyang menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak pernah melukisku~"

Kuasku turun. Sisa-sisa cat hitamnya menetes ke tanah. Aku tak mau tahu meski rumput telah ternoda.

"Lain kali saja."

Kuasku kembali terangkat, kujamah lagi kanvas dan dapat kutebak—dengan peluang ketepatan sebesar nyaris seratus persen—dia sedang cemberut.

"Kapan kau melukisku?"

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini."

Dia menjauh dariku. Langkahnya lantas berhenti sebelum jauh; dia sedang berkaca pada air sungai sekarang. Ujung jari kakinya ia sentuhkan pelan-pelan pada permukaan sungai.

Setiap hal kecil yang ia lakukan, selalu lucu.

Lucu?

Aku tak menemukan kata apapun yang lebih tepat daripada itu. Padahal, menurut kamus yang kubaca, definisinya kurang lebih adalah sebagai sesuatu yang bisa membuat tertawa.

Tapi aku tidak tertawa sekarang.

Lantas, kenapa aku menyebutnya lucu?

Entahlah. Tapi kugunakan kata itu sebab kata 'lucu' kupikirkan sebagai sebuah penggambaran akan hal yang menggemaskan dan bisa membuatku bahagia walau rasa itu cuma secuil.

"Dari dulu kau bilang begitu terus. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya, sih?"

Aku diam. Tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

Sekaligus ... aku tak bisa menyatakan ketakutanku.

"Aku 'kan juga mau dilukis olehmu. Lukisanmu bagus. Cantik. Selalu indah."

"Lalu, apa kau akan merasa lebih cantik jika melihat wajahmu sendiri di lukisanku?" aku menggambarkan sebuah tangkai panjang untuk bunga yang berasal dari imajinasiku.

Aku biarkan kata-kataku menguap semua hingga habis tanpa terselingi kalimat lain.

"Apa itu akan lebih cantik daripada saat kau menatap cermin?"

Kemudian, gelak halus terdengar seiring langkahnya yang berbalik menuju ke arahku.

"Kau selalu menang dalam debat. Hahahaha, padahal kau orangnya hemat bicara, tapi aku sering kalah darimu."

Ino berdiri di sampingku, ia memperhatikan apa yang tengah kuselesaikan—yang hanya tinggal sentuhan sedikit saja lagi, maka ia akan jadi sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan.

"Waaa, asternya cantik sekali!"

"... Aster?"

"Ya, aster. Kau melukisnya tanpa tahu namanya?"

Kurasa aku tak perlu mengucapkan 'iya' untuk itu. Dia sering sekali melontarkan pertanyaan retoris.

"Aku melihatnya di pinggir hutan saat menjalankan misi tunggal pertamaku sebagai ANBU."

"Oh~" ia mengangguk-angguk. "Aku suka aster."

"Artinya apa?" tanyaku. Agak heran karena biasanya dia langsung bercerita tentang makna-makna bunga yang ia jual di toko keluarganya. Sebab sebuah rasa penasaran, aku tanyakan langsung.

"Artinya ... cinta. Juga 'kerapian' atau 'kehalusan'."

Aku mengalihkan mata darinya. Kurasa aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan arti yang kali ini. Biasa.

Aku paling suka arti bunga lili putih—yang ia beritahukan padaku waktu dia mengundangku minum teh di rumahnya—dimana bunga itu bermakna "sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamamu". Istimewa, menurutku.

"Sesekali kau memang harus mengajariku melukis, Sai-_kun_."

Kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah kalimat pamungkas dari kebersamaan kami di tepi Konoha kali ini. Kubereskan peralatanku dengan cepat dan kuserahkan lembar lukisanku—seraya kukatakan padanya, "Kita pulang."

Kubiarkan dia pelan-pelan menggamit tanganku diperjalanan kembali. Lamat-lamat kudengar suara burung yang pulang disenja hari, beriring dengan kami namun mereka lebih enak—sebab mereka bisa mengangkasa dengan bebas.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Aku duduk tepat berhadapan dengan jendela ruang utama rumah kecilku yang menganga. Satu garis lurus dengan tempatku duduk ada sebuah pohon besar, tempat mataku sering melayangkan pandangan untuk mengais inspirasi yang seringkali menjadi tumpul setelah aku menyelesaikan suatu misi.

Tapi ... kali ini aku tidak menggali tentang tambang-tambang inspirasi dari sana.

Aku hanya berpikir tentang satu ketakutan.

Aku takut.

Aku takut tiap kali Ino memintaku untuk melukiskan dirinya.

Aku takut aku tak bisa menggambarkan apapun yang mewakili keindahannya.

Aku bisa melukis, tapi bukan dirinya.

Aku takut aku tak bisa menggambarkan dirinya sebagai _**dirinya**_. Aku tak bisa menuangkan kembali keindahan yang melekat di wajahnya ke dalam sebuah lukisan fana yang dibuat oleh tanganku sendiri.

Aku takut dia akan jadi tak seindah aslinya.

Intinya ... aku benar-benar takut aku akan merusak dirinya bahkan itu hanya dalam sebuah lukisan.

Pohon yang tadi kuperhatikan sedang sendirian, sekarang ramai. Ada dua orang berteduh di bawahnya dan aku bisa mengenali kesemuanya.

Sakura dan Hinata.

Aku membuka laci lemari kecilku. Entahlah, semua hasrat ini terlintas begitu saja dan terkesan mendadak.

Kuambil seperangkat pewarna dengan jumlah dua belas. Kuambil pula kuas, dan sambil memicingkan mata untuk memperhatikan objekku, kugerakkan dia untuk membentuk dua buah figur kecil di atas kanvas mungilku.

Ah, bisa.

Aku bisa menggambarkan mereka dengan baik dan tak butuh waktu terlalu lama. Kulihat hasilnya, itu tidak terlalu buruk dan hampir mendekati aslinya.

Aku bisa menggambar sosok perempuan lain dengan lancar dan tanpa ketakutan—tapi kenapa saat aku bermaksud melukis si pirang itu ... aku begitu takut?

Berarti masalah bukan pada kemampuanku akan melukis perempuan. Aku bisa melukis perempuan, tak ada kesulitan yang berarti bagiku untuk menggambarkan fisik, raut, serta-merta emosi yang terlihat dari senyum mereka.

Ini adalah problema.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Lukis aku, Sai-_kun_."

Ini adalah hari peringatan tiga tahun kepergian ayahnya. Dua tahun terakhir, dia selalu memperingatinya diam-diam bersamaku dipagi hari, membawaku ke tugu peringatan dan mengajakku merenung di sana.

Dan kali ini, dia mengajakku ke tepi sungai lagi setelah satu jam kami berada di tugu.

"Kau bodoh."

Aku biasa menghardiknya. Dan dia maklum. Dia paham aku. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku lebih suka langsung mengutarakannya agar orang bisa tahu bagaimana penilaianku yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk melukis wajahmu yang basah itu?"

Ya, wajahnya basah. Matanya sembab. Bola matanya yang biasa terlihat jernih dan bersinar sekarang dibungkus oleh lara dan kemerahan menghiasi.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Melukis wajahnya yang biasa terliput gembira saja sudah membuatku takut akan mencacatkannya di lukisanku. Apalagi dia yang tengah bersedih begini? Tidak. Aku pasti akan membuat dia terlihat makin remuk dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak mau membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Dia sudah terlihat begitu rapuh ketika menangisi ayahnya untuk kesekian kalinya ini.

Melihatnya berduka saja membuat batinku tergerak begitu liar untuk segera mengusir mendung di kepalanya itu. Jangan harap aku berani melukisnya.

"Hahahaha," dia malah tertawa. Terkekeh diantara kesedihan yang masih menyelubungi seluruh wajahnya. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mengenakan dua topeng emosi secara bersamaan begitu. "Aku ingin menghibur diriku dengan melihat lukisanmu. Hahaha, tentu saja bukan dengan wajah yang seperti ini. Lukislah aku seperti yang biasa."

"Aku tidak bisa," tegasku, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Dia diam.

"Maaf," tambahku setelahnya. Kubiarkan dia menoleh dan menatapku; masih dengan kebungkaman bibirnya.

Aku memang tak mau membuat sosok Yamanaka Ino terlihat tidak indah meski itu adalah sebuah potret hasil permainan bulu-bulu kuas yang pintar menari.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Pada nyatanya aku memang tidak bisa.

Aku nekat malam ini. Kucoba menggoreskan inspirasi dengan tema 'Yamanaka Ino' ke dalam lukisan ... namun baru saja aku melukis sedikit bagian rambutnya—sudah kusobek sebagian dari gulungan ini dan kubuang begitu saja.

Aku tak puas.

Sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa itu akan berhasil bagus.

Kubiarkan lelap menjadi penutup malamku. Tak jadi aku mencoba untuk melukiskan wujud sepenuhnya dirinya.

Sepertinya ... dia tercipta tidak untuk menjadi objekku.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Aku cukup senang kali ini.

Aku ditempatkan dalam sebuah tim biasa—bukan ANBU. Katanya sedang ada kekurangan ninja tingkat _jounin_ dan _chuunin_ sekarang. Dan aku dimasukkan dalam tim bersama Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Kami sedang beristirahat di hutan, kami masih harus menempuh separuh perjalanan lagi untuk menemui penyewa kami.

"Lukis aku, Sai-_kun_. Pakai cat hitam pun tak apa-apa. Ayolah~ lukisan sederhana saja. Kau sama sekali tak pernah melukisku."

"Tidak."

Aku selesai menggambar seekor burung. Hanya buah keisengan belaka. Dan kubentuk sebuah segel, hingga burung itu menjadi hidup dan terbang mengelilingi langit dalam area pandang kami.

"Huuu ..." katanya, dia cemberut. Aku pun menutup kembali gulungan yang kupakai sebagai media gambarku.

"Kau tahu kebahagiaan itu apa?" aku buka suara.

Dahinya berkerut. Kubiarkan dia menebak dan melontarkan pertanyaan meski hanya lewat tatapan matanya yang penasaran.

"Aku membaca di

* * *

sebuah buku," ucapku datar, mengemasi kembali alat lukis yang merangkap tugas ganda ini; sebagai pemuas batin dan senjata andalanku. "Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang tak terlihat, tak punya wujud, tak bisa dilukiskan, tapi bisa membuatmu benar-benar tenang dan menghargai hidup."

"Lalu?" tanyanya, masih belum paham sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk menggambar sebuah kebahagiaan?"

Ya.

Yamanaka Ino adalah kebahagiaanku.

Kubiarkan ia termangu. Kuperhatikan, wajahnya mulai berubah warna dan sejenak setelahnya, ia memukul ringan lenganku.

Buku yang kubaca tak salah, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: setelah membongkar folder fanfic, aku menemukan fic ini berdebu. nggak tahu kapan aku bikinnya -_- tapi, semoga menghibur! o/ terima kasih sudah membaca, dan jangan ragu kasih tahu kalau ada yang keliru~ o/


End file.
